Federation Department of Temporal Investigations
The Federation Department of Temporal Investigations, commonly known as DTI, was a department of the United Federation of Planets government, established as a branch of the Federation Science Council, charged with investigating and reporting on all time travel incidents that affected the Federation. This included conducting interviews with those who experienced temporal incidents, and determining whether their actions had a definite impact on the timeline. ( ) The Temporal Displacement Division was a part of the DTI, responsible for assisting individuals relocated to different time periods. ( , , |Watching the Clock}}) Origins The DTI was created by legislation passed by the Federation Council in 2270 22nd of July, 7:08 PM Greenwich Mean Time, primarily in response to what was seen as Starfleet's cavalier use of time travel in the late 2260s. ( , |Watching the Clock}}) In 2298, following the Darvash Crisis, the Science Council merged the Chronal Assessment Committee of the Federation Science Council and the Temporal Physics Subgroup of the Anomalous Physics Group into the DTI, creating the modern department. ( ) Though officially part of the Federation Science Council, the DTI operated beyond the boundaries of the council's purview, working directly with planetary governments and with Starfleet. ( ) Organization The Headquarters of the Department of Temporal Investigations were located in Greenwich, England, part of the European Alliance on Earth. The public section was in a trio of large, semi-detached Victorian houses atop the Prime Meridian. Beneath these buildings, in high-security underground levels, was the bulk of the DTI's operations. ( |Watching the Clock}}) The organization was headed by a Director with four Assistant Directors beneath. ( ) DTI branch offices were located in San Francisco - which was primarily responsible for investigations involving Starfleet - and in Sadvis on Aldebaran III, amongst other places. Each branch office was headed by an Assistant Director. ( , |Watching the Clock}}) Another high ranking authority within the organization was the Temporal Investigations Commander. ( ) In 2364 a research annex was under construction on Vandor IV. The DTI also maintained a facility called the Eridian Vault, located on the planetoid Eris, where confiscated time-travel devices were secured. And, along with Starfleet, the DTI jointly administered Warlock Station which was a monitoring and research station orbiting the Black Star. ( |Watching the Clock}}) DTI agents were placed on the planet where the Guardian of Forever is located, in order to prevent use of the Guardian except for an "extreme emergency". ( ) The majority of DTI staff were made up from species known for emotional stability or self-discipline, such as Vulcans, Deltans, Rhaandarites, Zakdorn and Benzites. Humans were a distinct minority. ( |Watching the Clock}}) Operations The department used triple-redundant temporal phase discriminators in their data storage devices, called type Mark VII-T, in order to protect data integrity for comparison purposes in detecting timeline changes. ( ; |Watching the Clock}}) The DTI Director issued monthly reports to the Federation Council on temporal issues. ( ) The seal for DTI is the familiar UFP outermost wreaths with star field, encircled by an "Ouroboros." This mythical dragon of Old Earth is depicted eating its own tail-a symbol representing eternity. Time, itself is believed to be eternal, or un-ending (with or without a beginning). The department had use of several Starfleet starships over the years. These vessels were attached to the DTI for research and investigation purposes. ( |Watching the Clock|Forgotten History}}) In 2365, the department initiated a timeship design program for a temporal search and rescue vessel so they could conduct time travel investigations and recoveries without involving general Starfleet personnel. To this end, in 2370, the entered service. ( ) Notable Investigations In 2373, DTI Special Agents Marion Dulmur and Gariff Lucsly investigated a temporal incursion by a disgraced Klingon Imperial Intelligence agent named Arne Darvin, who attempted to assassinate Captain James T. Kirk of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] in the year 2268 using the Bajoran Orb of Time. The agents later determined that Captain Benjamin Sisko and the crew of the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205) (I)|USS Defiant]] had acted appropriately in their efforts to prevent this alteration of the timeline. ( ) Later that same year, Dulmer and Lucsly questioned Captain Jean-Luc Picard regarding the 's recent visit to 2063. ( ; |Watching the Clock}}) They followed this up with a post-temporal-violation reconnaissance mission to 2063 via the Guardian of Forever, as well as one to 1996, following up on another temporal incursion by the . ( ) Not long afterwards, Dulmer and Lucsly were assigned to investigate the removal of the Maquis from history. They discovered a temporal alteration caused by a student of the Traveler, and were able to have him restore the original timeline. ( ) Later in 2368, DTI began production of a series of space-time detectors with the largest being the Space-Time Anomaly Detection Array over the stable red dwarf designated . A year later, they authorized the to travel back in time to gather the DNA of a White thendra which went extinct on Alpha Centauri during the planet's industrial age. The ship was successful and the species was reintroduced to the world's ecosystem. ( ) In 2374, agents of Temporal Investigations interviewed residents of Deep Space 9 following their experiences of the War of the Prophets future timeline.( ) In 2376, Dulmer was a supervisor in the DTI's Temporal Displacement Division. That year, he assigned Agent Stewart Peart to escort Starfleet Lieutenant Arex Na Eth, who had come seventy-one years forward in time, back to his home planet. ( ) As of 2373, James T. Kirk had the biggest file in the department's records, with seventeen separate temporal violations (DS9 episode Trials and Tribble-ations). As such, the Department as a whole had a running joke that went "All temporal investigations lead, eventually, to the ". ( ; ) Personnel * Director ** Reginald Hartwell (sometime after Director Andos' stint) ** Laarin Andos (from 2369) ** Sornek (until 2369) ** Simok (from 2275) ** Meijan Grey (2270-2275) * Deputy director ** Simok (2270-2275) * Assistant directors ** Laarin Andos, San Francisco Branch Office (2331-2369) ** Marion Dulmur, undisclosed branch office (some years after 2382) ** Farimah Hamidi, Sadvis Branch Office, Aldebaran III (until 2372) ** Gelim Kreinns, San Francisco Branch Office (from 2369) ** Sonaj, San Francisco Branch Office (from at least 2381) * Instructors ** Doctor T'Viss (worked for the department since its founding in 2270) * Agents ** Laarin Andos (2309-2331) ** Borvala (until 2364) ** Chall (2363-2372) ** Marion Dulmur (from 2364) ** George Faunt (2368-2381) ** Teresa Garcia (from 2381) ** Anatoli Krakauer (c.2318) ** Gariff Lucsly (from at least 2364) ** Stewart Peart (from 2376) ** Meyo Ranjea (from 2372) ** Shelan (2379-2382, erased from time) ** Sonaj (from at least 2341) ** T'Lem (from 2379) ** Wyannis (c.2325) ** Stijen Yol (from at least 2370) * Researchers ** Virum Kalnota, Head of Research (from at least 2381) ** Laarin Andos (from 2275) ** Felbog Bu-Tsop-Vee (from 2381) ** Rani Mohindra (from at least 2381) ** Teyak (from 2381) * Historians ** Loom Aleek-Om, Senior Historian (from 2269) * Counselors, Temporal Displacement Division ** Clare Raymond (from 2368) * Perfectionist Committee ** Michael Lawrence * unnamed DTI personnel External link * Category:Law enforcement agencies Category:Time travel Category:Federation agencies